


Erica's

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Arthur's work experience doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Erica's

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkalot 2020 bingo fill: Anal beads.
> 
> Team Dragons.

Arthur seethed. Truly, there had never been a time in his life where he was truly lost for words but he couldn't even begin to comprehend any language which expressed his absolute boundless fury. Of course, being the unfathomable idiot that he was, he'd left his work experience placement until the very last minute. Being in year eleven was bad enough, even worse when you were held back a year because your rich Father decided to drag you, unwilling, on a tour of the world at the grand old age of 12, when all you wanted to do was lock yourself in your room and play fifa. 

So Arthur had been seventeen years old and without a work experience placement. He should have known Gwaine meant no good when he said his uncle desperately needed help in the shop he owned in the next city over. Christ, Gwaine had never even mentioned an uncle in his life. Arthur was just a fool. 

And that was how, horrifyingly, he had twenty minutes ago walked into a store called _Erica's_ only to be greeted by a very keen Gwaine and a greasy looking, acne riddled twenty-something year old who apparently couldn't grow a full beard, but nonetheless didn't bother to shave it. Of course there had never been an uncle. You couldn't even call this a shop. 

No, here Arthur stood feeling absolutely furious behind the counter of a sodding sex shop. He was going to have to lie his way through every essay, through his CVs.

He hated Gwaine. Seriously. 

He had, however, gained the slightest solace in the fact that there seemed to be no one here. In fact, no one really seemed to notice the place when they walked past. 

After a day he felt a tiny bit more comfortable. The only customer had been a middle aged woman who bought some dress up stuff, and Arthur took payment and said very little. Apparently that was the done thing in this shop so he was happy to go with it. After the second day he felt confident that this wouldn't be as embarrassing as he thought. He'd stocked a few shelves of some products he'd never even dreamed were a real thing, wincing at the sight of a dick pump, which he thought looked rather uncomfortable. 

By the third day he was content. Definitely not happy, and definitely trying to decide one out of the two hundred and sixteen ways he'd thought of murdering Gwaine, but he knew he could manage. No one knew he was here, and all he was doing was working with money. 

Then the bell over the door jingled just as he stepped out the back. He heard quiet voices between the customer and the owner, Brent. 

Then, Brent came out the back with a rather disappointed look on his face. As he picked at an angry, red spot on his chin, he spoke. 

"S'a customer out there who needs help. Said he wanted the new fella. 'E saw you through the window," Brent said. Arthur just nodded.

 _Great, so much for a smooth week,_ he thought as he considered that there might be a customer who found him attractive. Most people did, in fact. He was older than his classmates by a year and could easily pull off being nineteen. He was also head of the football team and son of a very rich CEO who, in hindsight, Arthur _should_ have done his work experience with. 

He walked towards the small aisle where the customer was stood and saw a head of black hair. 

Then panic ensued.

No.

Not here.

Anywhere but here. 

There was not a chance on this earth that Merlin Emrys -the boy who had always somehow managed to be in his class until that year out, they boy who kissed his broken knee better when they were four years old, the boy; no, the _man,_ who Arthur had been infatuated with and who was often the the basis of his wank fantasies- there was not a _chance_ he was in this shop. No way. 

Arthur took the aisle behind and shouted over. 

"You asked for some assistance?" he asked politely, trying very hard not to sound like himself. 

"Actually I did,* Merlin answered and Arthur's knees nearly collapsed. Be hadn't seen Merlin for eight months and his voice was like nothing else in this world." I'm after something and I wondered if you could help me,"

Arthur cringed. "Actually, I'm pretty new here," he improvised, "I have very little product knowledge. I can go grab Brent though?" he suggested. This could be his chance for escape. 

There was a deep chuckle from Merlin which seemed to have a rather uncouth effect on Arthur's nether-regions. _That's new_ , he thought.

"Actually," Arthur jumped, Merlin had moved to the end of the aisle now, able to see Arthur and more worryingly, able to see how flustered he was getting. "I was hoping you could help another way, Arthur,"

Arthur gormlessly searched for words but honestly, there was nothing. Nothing at all other than the sight of Merlin walking towards him with two boxes, one for each hand, the left held up to Arthur. 

"So, these ones have different sized beads and it's longer. Whereas this one," Merlin held up his right hand, "This one has a ball cinch."

This wasn't happening. 

"I… I honestly- I don't know-" 

Merlin laughed again, cutting off Arthur's mindless rambling. Then his eyes moved down over Arthur's body, pausing for only a second over Arthur's groin, then moving back to Arthur's eyes. 

"No, I'm not asking for a recommendation, Arthur,"

Arthur was lost. He had no idea why Merlin was here, why this was happening now of all days, or what the hell a ball cinch was. All he did know was that he needed to get home to his privacy and see to himself. 

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," Arthur replied, the first sentence he'd successfully produced to Merlin’s face today. 

"Perhaps not," Merlin replied, more to himself than anyone else, it seemed. 

"Regardless, I'll take both," Merlin decided, though he didn't move..

"That'll be £56.98," Arthur said automatically, memorising the prices from his shelf fill earlier. 

"Wonderful. Only I don't need to pay for my own stock," Arthur almost choked. 

"Though, I'd be disappointed if there weren't a clotpole of an employee available to help me carry them home. And perhaps he'd like to stay for tea too? And perhaps to sample my new equipment…" Merlin walked towards the door while Arthur stood rooted to the spot, replaying everything that had just happened at light speed in his mind.

What. The. Fuck. 

But it was Merlin,  _ how _ ? 

Then, just before Merlin left, he paused, taking something from his pocket. 

"Think fast," he said, throwing the box to Arthur. "Best prepare yourself," he said, and without another word he left. 

Arthur looked at the box in his hand. Of course it had to be the string of different sized anal beads. Arthur looked around in a panic. Brent was nowhere to be seen. 

He found after a few seconds of wondering, he didn't really care. He hastily made his decision and ran to the stock cupboard, picking up a bottle of tingling lube and popping a tenner on the shelf in its place. This was madness. Utter madness. Yet, still he didn't seem to care as he yanked down his trousers and fumbled with the plastic seal around the lubricant. Quickly, he doused his fingers and promptly rubbed them over himself. Honestly, he didn't have a clue. Of course he'd watched this stuff on his laptop but hell, he'd never tried it on himself. Fortunately, the first ball on the silicone string wall small, and it popped straight in without much of a struggle. It felt intrusive but not uncomfortable. Arthur pushed in the second ball, stroking his hardened length through the process to keep himself motivated. He wasn't a coward and he wasn't turning down Merlin Emrys. Not a chance. He tugged at himself lightly as he pushed in the third ball, which was slightly uncomfortable as he felt the pull of his tight skin around it, and the fourth had the same effect. He took a second to just stand, grasping how it was to feel so… full.

It was only when he bent over to pull up his trousers that the balls- the balls  _ moved,  _ sending a ripple of sparks through his body.

"Holy f-" He stopped himself when he remembered his surroundings. He quickly stepped out of the cupboard and made his way to the door, only to find Brent watching his every step from behind the counter. 

"I've had permission to get an early finish," he said, the colour rushing to his cheeks as he noticed Merlin standing over the road. 

He didn't so much as glance back after he left the store.


End file.
